


тємρσяα мυтαηтυя єт ησѕ мυтαмυя ιη ιℓℓιѕ

by Queen_of_Sparkles



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), Isabel (Spain TV), Six - Marlow/Moss, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Araleyn, Crossover, Diego Velazquez is extra as always, Good siblings relationships, Internalized Homophobia, Joanna I is not crazy, Kitty Howard is comforted from her wounds by Julián, Lesbian Anne Boleyn, Lesbian Panic, Multi, Mystery, Spanish Inquisition, Stuck in time, Thomas boleyn - Freeform, Time Travel, all the other queens are dazzled, aralyn - Freeform, bet no one expected them ;), catherine sees her mom and dad again, chaotic queens, evil OC wanna change the time, more tags to come, obvious Catherine of Aragon, oh no, time travel mystery, will Henry Viii find out the biggest spanish secret??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sparkles/pseuds/Queen_of_Sparkles
Summary: [ Latín meaning "𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖎𝖓𝖌, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖜𝖊 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖊 𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒"]After their last show on that Saturday night, the SIX queens get a mysterious visit from two men and one woman who will reveal one of the most hidden secrets of the World.Set in Spain, there is a secret government institution that reports directly to the Presidency of the Spanish Government. Only monarchs, presidents, and an exclusive number of people know about it, 𝐸𝓁 𝑀𝒾𝓃𝒾𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇𝒾𝑜 𝒹𝑒𝓁 𝒯𝒾𝑒𝓂𝓅𝑜. That ministry grants passage to other times, done through doors guarded by the patrols of the ministry. Their goal? To detect and prevent any intruder from the past from reaching our present — or vice versa — in order to change history for their benefit. To do this, patrols travel to the past and prevent them from achieving it.Julián, Amelia and Alonso have been sent to retrieve Catalina by order of the Ministry, who was unaware of her and the other queens resurrection. But what the three spanish timecops didn't expect six queens to tag along.Thins gets get Cray
Relationships: Alonso de Entrerríos & Amelia Folch, Alonso de Entrerríos/Anne of Cleves, Amelia Folch & Julián Martínez, Amelia Folch/Julián Martínez, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr/ Amelia Folch, Catherine of Aragon & Anna of Cleaves, Catherine of Aragon & Anne of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Fernando el católico, Catherine of Aragon & Isabel I, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Mary I of England, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/María de Salinas, Fernando II de Aragón | Ferdinand II of Aragon/Isabel I de Castilla | Isabella I of Castile, Julián Martínez/Katherine Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	тємρσяα мυтαηтυя єт ησѕ мυтαмυя ιη ιℓℓιѕ

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwoo!!! I'm here with the biggest crossover no one asked for :D  
> Enjoy~

**[Parr:]**

  
_No, no_  
_I don't need your love, no, no_  
_It's time to rise above_

**[All:]**

  
_We don't need your love_  
_'Cause we're so much more than_

**[Aragon:]**

  
_Divorced!_

**[Boleyn:]**

  
_Beheaded!_

**[Seymour:]**

  
_Died!_

**[Cleves:]**

  
_Divorced!_

**[Howard:]**

  
_Beheaded!_

> **[Parr:]**
> 
>   
>  _Survived!_

**....WE ARE SIX!!!**

Loud clapping and cheering clouds the ears of the out of breath queens, who smile as they bow to their audience, tiredness shows in their eyes, but nothing that makeup couldn't hide. Another pass, another day. The six women dream of getting back at their shared bungalow and getting in their pajamas.

Lucky for them, this was the last pass of today.

\- Beeeed, I need beeed- Kitty whined softly as she clung to her cousin from behind.- Annieeee carry meee~

\- No way, you are heavy and my arms are tired of holding the show- She smirks- on my own.- She flips her hair before Catalina hits her softly in the head, making Anne pout and blush.- Ouch 'lina! I have better places to be hit- The woman in green said, smirking flirtatiously while the gold-dressed queen raised a perfect eyebrown, confusion on her gold-brown eyes.

The other queens muffled a giggle and took pity of poor Anne.

-Oh shut it, Anne. You stumbled in my song because you were making googly eyes to 'Lina.- Anna laughed slighty as the Boleyn girl became as pink as her cousins ponytail.

They did took pity, but the Boleyn girl was fun to mess with sometimes. Call it... _revenge_ because she broke her coffe machine

\- I-I WASN'T-I DIDN'T STARE-I MEAN I DIDN'T STUMBLE, IT WAS ON PURPOSE!

\- SUUUreeee- Said the other two smirking at the Boleyns sudden shyness and 'Linas face of confussion.

They heard something falling on their dressing room and as they looked at eachother worried they heard a strong metalic crash as well as a scream.

\- AAAAAH PEEPING TOM!!!!!!!!- They heard Jane's screach.

\- AAAAAH MY COFFE MACHINE!!! WHY IT'S ALWAYS MY COFFE!- Anna whines as the other queens join her to aid her fellow friends.

A deep thick accented voice interrumped them.

\- W-We are very sorry. We didn't mean- The man stutters as he covers his eyes with his hand.- We came here to talk to _Catalina._

The spanish queen furrowed her eyebrows as she took a step, getting in between her fellow queens and the three strangers. The strangers uncovered their eyes and as they looked at her they could immediatly recoznize her, even if she didn't look as her portrait.

She stood tall on her high heels, her golden eyes furrowed in a glare to the strangers, a bit of tiredness mixed with protectiveness towards the others made her stand imposing, threathening.

\- _**Estoy segura que si venís de España, sabreis que es de mala educación entrar en los camerinos de mujeres. Más si son reinas**.(I'm sure that if you come from Spain, you'd know that it's rude to enter women's dressing rooms. Even more if they are Queens) _-She said, her eyes narrowing. The queens looked at eachother in slight confussion, just catching a few words as 'Lina had started to teach them some spanish. In the futher back of the queens, Anne Boleyn was slighty fanning herself, it was her or the room was a lot hotter than it was? Her blushing cheeks were pocked by her cousin.

\- Annie your kink is showing-The pink queen whispered

-Shut it kitty! I'm not!- Anne whispered back, agitated. It definitely was.

- _ **Lo sentimos mucho su majestad** (We are sorry her highness) _\- The woman of the group said.- _**Pero es de suma instancia que volváis a España con nosotros.** ( But it's imperative that you return to Spain with us.)_

Catalina looks at the three strangers with a raised eyebrown, questioning and imposing.

\- Why...?- Ask the queen, seeing her friends making weird faces, trying to understand the conversation. The first man starts to speak again, in a broken thicked english.

\- It is about your mother, there's a threath- we cannot explain in here. They could hear us. Please come with us.- He said, offering a soft smile.

Now Kitty fanned herself next to her cousin, accents were a weakness of theirs. Catalina's gold eyes scanned the three strangers from head to toe, calculating.

\- _**Esta bien, iré.** (Fine, I'll go)_\- Now that's something all the other Queens understood. 

\- WE ARE COMING TOO!!!!- They said simultaniously- VACATIONS YAY!

The three spanish strangers looked between themselves before looking at Catherine, who severely replied to their looks.

\- _**Se vienen conmigo.** (They're coming with me)_\- Her voice didn't allow no protest from her fellow spanish.

The three sighed and agreed, now the woman of the group spoke, her english more fluid and with a beautiful soft accent.

\- Then, if you please, your majestries, please prepare your bags. We must rush, there is no time to change, just grab the necesary.- Amelia spoke.

Before you could say _Califragilisticoespialidoso_ all the queens we're ready and followed the three strangers towards a private jet.

\- Woah, first class yeah!- Anna said as they entered quickly, been rushed by the two men who after them, entered and closed the jet door.

- _ **Juan! Estamos ya! A volar!** (Juan! We are ready! Fly!) _\- Said the male of shorter hair, before taking a seat infront of the queens, who were sitting in a two row of three seats.

The woman clearead her throath.

\- I believe introductions are needed.

\- As well as an explanation.- Added Cathy, crossing her legs and arms. Amelia smiled

\- We are sorry, we were in a rush.- She said, sitting straight and putting the free strands of her brown hair in place.- We work for the Ministry of time-

\- The what now?!- Interrumped Anne.- That's imposible! Time travel-pffft fairytales!- She said crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows, sceptic.

\- Anne is right- Anna added- We don't know you, and a ministry of time? that's bonkers.

Catalina was strangely quiet, Jane quickly caught on ( It's not as if she keep looking at the other queen oftern!).

\- 'Lina... Did you know about this? You are awfully calmn.- Jane spoke softly

Catherine seemed to return to the present and smiled at jane, a sad tired smile.

\- I didn't know for sure. I had heard tales of when my parents created it, but you know... They were very secretive. Mostly around us.- 'Lina sighed- I thought it was a fairytale.

\- It's not- The strange woman said, holding Catalina's hands. Making Anne seethe in her seat as well as Jane glaring at her. - Allow me to explain.- My name is Amelia Folch,I was one of the first university female students in Spain at the end of the 19th century. I was one of the first women to go to the University of Barcelona.- She smiled.

\- Wait-so you are also a timetraveler? cause my maths don't add up.- Cathy Parr said, making Amelia giggle

\- Yes, I am. I'm also these two doofusses boss.

-Hey!- whined the younger one.

\- I don't have a boss- The gruffer looking man mumbled. 

\- Well aren't we grouchy- Anna smirked, gaining the dark man's attention.

\- If I may continue- She stares at her two companions with a glare before turning to the Queens and smiling.- The "grouchy" as you called him Queen Anna- Anna smirked as the man glared at Amelia and then at her. And she felt a rush at been called " Queen" with such respect.- Is Alonso, Alonso de Entrerríos.

The man continued , bowing to each of the Queens with respect, the queens wouldn't admit it, but it felt good to be treated like that again. It fuelled their identity as their own persons, nos as some cray king's wives.

\- As Amelia said, My name is Alonso de Entrerríos, I was a soldier for his Highness ,from the Thirds of Flanders. I was sentenced to death in 1569 but, as you see the Ministry saved me, to them I owe my life.-He said, a hand on his heart as he bowed. His english was the brokest of the three, - _It makes sense_ \- Parr thought- _as he is from the XVI century.-_

__

Alonso gave a small push to the younger man, the one their recognized as the " peeping Tom".

-Hey...ah, sorry for before.. I didn't mean to scare you- I mean your highnesses.- He smiled- I apologize.- He said, with a small bow.

\- Apologies Accepted.- Said Jane kindly, making the man smile in relief.

\- Thank you, your highness- He said before standing tall and clearing his throat.- My name is Julián Martínez, I was a Samur nurse until the Ministry one day recruited me.

-Wait-whats a Samur?- Kitty asked confused, tilting her head cutely. The man smiled purely and sweetly, happy of his old job.

-Well _**Samur**_ stands for _"Servicio de Asistencia Municipal de Urgencias y Rescates",_ in english is translated as....ah....oh yeah! _Municipal Assistance Service for Emergencies and Rescues!_ well- Julián scratched his head- It's the emergency healthcare service of the Madrid City Council, which operates in Madrid, Ovbiously jejeje- He laughs slight awkard before so many beautiful womens and they are QUEENS, THAT HE STUDIED IN HISTORY!!! LIKE WHAT?!- Basically what we do is efficiently solve health emergencies that occur on public roads within Madrid. We also take responsibilities related to health management and resolution of possible catastrophes that may occur in the city like... 11M.- He looked darkly down and the other two just looked away, keeping silent.

\- Wha- 'Lina quickly covered Anne's mouth. Making the Boleyn girl blush furiously, feeling 'Lina's warm hand against her lips, Anne is sure the mark of her lipstick will stain Catalina's hand. - _Good_ \- She thought- _she's mine_ \- 

Catalina inspected Julián tense stance and face, her gut told her something very very bad had happened. He seemed pretty affected by that. But she could read him like a book, her gold eyes fixed on his slighty hunched form, trying to look smaller, his eyes screamed of pain and suffering, something traumatizing, she worried, but thought it was not the moment. She'll find on her own.

\- Wow Julián, never thought I would see such a cute male nurse- Anna said, quite flirtily making the man blush at her dominant vibes. Kitty glared at Anna with a childhis pout, Anna shugred, she liked teasing her friends, and those three gave her good vibes.

\- So where are you taking us?- Catalina finally broke her silence.

\- To Madrid, the head of the ministry wants to talk to you. Something about a threath to our whole history- Julián answered as Amelia nodded.

\- Someone took one of the keys to the past, specifically to yours mother's first years of reight, we predict they will appear after your uncle's passing and your mother coronation. We have to arrive before them.

\- I-I I can't see my mother! much less my YOUNGER mother! I-I failed-She- Anne put her arm around 'Lina, surprisingly Catalina laid her head in the black haired woman shoulder.

\- Nah, you didn't fail her at all. Probs if she finds out what happened to you she herself would timetravel to kill Henry.- Anne said with a little smile making Catalina muffle a giggle on her puffy green sleves.- Y'kow, I'd love to help her do that.

\- Oh count me IN!- Anna added, fist on the air. Kitty nodded as she fixed her ponytail

\- Oh yeah! Beheaded cousins work united always!- Kitty said winking at Anne who smiled futher. But in reality Anne's heart was beating like a bass at the same time as it melted at Catalina's soft giggles and warm fresh breath that caressed her neck in a way that made Anne skin rose with gosebumps of pleasure. The characteristic smell of 'Lina covered her nostrils, as nonchalant as she could she took a deep breath- ah! caramel, roses and orange blossom. She could hide on 'Lina's neck forever. Her curls tickling her as her bigger body hugged her close, cuddling her like a teddybear, and maybe with less clothes, skin to skin-GAH! ANNE BOLEYN GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!- Anne screamed at herself mentally, cuddling Catalina close so she could hide her blushing cheeks.

No one noticed the Boley's girl feelings, no one except one.

Amelia smiled sweetly at these two. Well this was for sure gonna be a bumpy ride, but true love saves everything, doesn't it?

- ** _LLEGAMOS A MADRID_** \- The pilot, Juan, shouted. The three timecops looked at eachother.

Alonso got up, offering his hand with a bow to help each queen get down from the airplane.

Julián and Amelia smiled as Catalina's breath got caught on her throath, not noticing she was clinging to Anne still.

\- Your Majestries, Welcome to Madrid, capital of Spain- An old loking man approached them with a small bow of the head.-My name is Ernesto Jiménez, follow me to the ministry. You'll be updated of everything there. A threath to our reality, to your birth _princesa Catalina_ , we must stop it.

The Six queens looked at eachother with a determined look, standing taller and head tilt high, like the royalty they were.

\- Lead the way, sir.- Cathy said politely.

They are different on their own way, but one thing united them; They were a family, all six of them.

_To be continued..._

*☆*――*☆*――*☆*――*☆*――*☆*――*☆*――*☆*――*☆*

Please let me know your thoughts on the comments below!! I love reading them and they motivate me to write more!


End file.
